Cilindro de Ciro
[[Archivo:Cyrus cilinder.jpg|thumb|250px|right|El Cilindro de Ciro.]] thumb|right|250px|El Cilindro de Ciro, visto desde el lado opuesto. El Cilindro de Ciro es una pieza cilíndrica de arcilla que contiene una declaración en cuneiforme acadio babilonio del rey persa Ciro el Grande (559-529 a. C.). En ella, el nuevo rey legitima su conquista y toma medidas políticas para ganarse el favor de sus nuevos súbditos. Fue descubierto en 1879 por el arqueólogo asirio-británico Hormuz Rassam durante la excavación del templo de Marduk en Babilonia. Consiste en dos fragmentos, llamados "A" y "B". El primero permaneció en el Museo Británico desde su descubrimiento, mientras que el segundo fue alojado en la Universidad de Yale hasta su traslado al Museo Británico, donde se encuentra actualmente. Contexto histórico El 12 de octubre de 539 a. C. (calendario juliano, 7 en el calendario gregoriano, 15 de Tashritu en el calendario babilonio) el ejército persa entró en Babilonia sin resistencia. El 29 de octubre, el propio Ciro llegó a la ciudad, asumiendo los títulos de "rey de Babilonia, rey de Sumer y Acad, rey de los cuatro extremos del mundo." A pesar de contener secciones en las que Ciro habla en primera persona, la redacción del cilindro le fue encomendada a sacerdotes babilonios, quienes utilizaron modelos babilonios y asirios. El cilindro fue depositado en los cimientos de las murallas de Babilonia, una práctica habitual en la antigua Mesopotamia, para conmemorar las reparaciones hechas por Ciro.Muhammad Dandamaev, "The Cyrus Cylinder", in E. Yarshater (ed.) Encyclopedia Iranica vol. VI, 1993, p. 521 Entre otros textos favorables a Ciro y escritos desde el punto de vista de la clase sacerdotal de Babilonia, se halla el "Relato en verso sobre Nabonido" http://www.livius.org/ct-cz/cyrus_I/babylon03.html. Descripción y contenido El fragmento "A" (BM 90920) mide alrededor 23 x 8 cm y comprende 35 líneas (1-35), mientras que el fragmento "B" mide unos 8,6 x 5,6 cm y comprende 9 líneas (36-45)."The Cyrus Cylinder" en Livius.org Su contenido se pude resumir así: #Líneas 1-19: Se describen los actos "criminales" de Nabonido, el último rey de Babilonia, así como la búsqueda de un nuevo rey por parte del dios Marduk, y la consiguiente elección de Ciro. #20-22: Genealogía (hasta su bisabuelo Teispes) y títulos de Ciro. #22-34: El propio Ciro cuenta como garantizó la paz, restableció los cultos y permitió regresar a sus tierras a los pueblos deportados en Babilonia. #34-35: Oración de Ciro al dios Marduk, pidiendo por él mismo y por su hijo Cambises. #36-45: Ciro describe la reconstrucción de las murallas de Babilonia y el hallazgo de una inscripción de Assurbanipal.Basado en M. Dandamaev, op. cit. p. 521; y J. Wisehöfer, Ancient Persia from 550 BC to 650 AD, 2006 1996, pp. 44-45. El Cilindro de Ciro y los derechos humanos Personalidades como Mohammad Reza Pahlevi (el último Sah de Irán) o la Premio Nobel de la Paz iraní Shirin Ebadi han destacado el valor humanístico del Cilindro de Ciro; se lo ha llegado incluso a llamar "Primera Declaración de los Derechos Humanos".En inglés, "The Firsts Charter of Human Rights". iranchamber.com, The Cyrus Charter: online En su discurso de aceptación del premio Nobel (2003), Shirin Ebadi afirmó que el cilindro "debería ser estudiado en la historia de los derechos humanos". De todos modos, numerosos historiadoresA. Kuhrt "The Cyrus Cylinder and Achaemenid imperial policy" en Journal of Studies of the Old Testament 25 pp. 83-97., B. van der Spek, "Did Cyrus the Great introduce a new policy towards subdued nations? Cyrus in Assyrian perspective" en Persica 10 pp. 273-285; seguidos por M. Dandamaev A Political History of the Achaemenid Empire, pp. 52-53, y J. Lendering, "The Cyrus Cylinder" en Livius.org han destacado que declaraciones de este tipo no eran extrañas en las tradiciones mesopotámicas, y que, si bien acaso inusualmente generoso, el Cilindro de Ciro de ninguna manera puede ser relacionado con los derechos humanos. En los últimos años ha circulado por internet una traducción fraudulenta al inglés del cilindro. Ésta puede ser reconocida por la mención de Ahura Mazda, ausente en el original, y por frases hiperbólicas como "No impondré mi monarquía sobre ninguna nación. Cada uno es libre de aceptarla, y si alguno de ellos la rechaza, nunca utilizaré la guerra para imponerme.".Al menos en enero de 2007, el fraude puede hallarse en faithfreedom.org http://www.faithfreedom.org/iran.htm e iranchamber.com http://www.iranchamber.com/history/cyrus/cyrus_charter.php; para referencias, véase "The Cyrus Cylinder" en Livius.org. La cita es una traducción porpia un pasaje presentado en Livius.org: "From now on, while Ahuramazda lets me rule, I will impose my monarchy on no nation. Each is free to accept it, and if any one of them rejects it, I shall never resolve on war to reign.". Ediciones y traducciones La última edición del texto acadio es: *Hanspeter Schaudig, Die Inschriften Nabonids von Babylon und Kyros' des Großen, samt den in ihrem Umfeld entstandenen Tendenzschriften. Textausgabe und Grammatik. (2001 Münster, Ugarit-Verlag) (en línea) Traducciones: *Rogers, Robert William: Cuneiform Parallels to the Old Testament (1912), New York, Eaton & Mains. (Online: solo el fragmento A). *Pritchard, James B. (ed.): Ancient Near Eastern Texts Relating to the Old Testament (ANET) (1950, 1955, 1969). Traducción de A. L. Oppenheim. (fragmentos A y B). *Brosius, Maria (ed.): The Persian Empire from Cyrus II to Artaxerxes I (2000, London Association of Classical Teachers (LACT) 16, London. Notas Véase tambien * Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos Enlaces externos * Cyrus Cylinder En el British Museum. * Irán rompe relaciones con el Museo Británico. La prestigiosa institución ha decido retrasar la entrega a Teherán del Cilindro de Ciro, considerada la primera declaración de derechos humanos de la historia. El País, 7/2/2010 af:Koressilinder ca:Cilindre de Cir de:Kyros-Zylinder en:Cyrus cylinder fa:منشور حقوق بشر کوروش بزرگ fr:Cylindre de Cyrus he:הצהרת כורש hr:Kirov cilindar it:Cilindro di Ciro ku:Balora Kûruş li:Cyruscilinder ms:Silinder Cyrus no:Kyros menneskerettighetskontrakt pl:Cylinder Cyrusa pt:Cilindro de Ciro ro:Cilindrul lui Cir sv:Kyros cylinder tr:Kiros Silindiri Categoría:Imperio persa Categoría:Escritura en Mesopotamia Categoría:Cilindro de Ciro